


The Runaway Pokemon Trainer Alternate Universe

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Megan is mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter





	1. Prologue

It's 11:30 am on Friday October the 7th 1994.   
My POV.   
My mother and my father are at the Celadon City hospital waiting to have me by c-section.   
My big brother Jordan is at my grandpa Kendell's house in Lavender Town and he's waiting for me to be born.   
Twenty nine minutes later.   
It's 11:59 am.   
I was born and I was bundled up.   
I couldn't cry and I could only smile.   
My mom:"Why isn't she crying?"   
She asked.   
Doctor Daneshjoo:"She's a mute."   
He said.  
My dad:"How are we going to raise her?"   
He asked.   
Doctor Daneshjoo:"You can teach her sign language." "She'll learn it easily."   
He said.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Chapter One I run away from my abusive narcissistic father and I start my Pokemon Journey around all of the Regions to get rid of the Nuzlocke curse.

It's 7:00 am on Friday May the 3rd 2024 at Nuvema Town in the Unova Region.

I woke up and I got dressed.

I groomed myself in the bathroom and I packed up the video games in my dark blue backpack.

I put my hot pink duffel bag on my left shoulder and I put my dark blue backpack on my back.

I removed all of the Healing Items from my purple backpack and I put them into the top pouch of my hot pink duffel bag.

I removed all ten of the empty Luxury Balls from my purple backpack and I put them into the top pouch of my hot pink duffel bag.

I removed the four packets of stickers from my purple backpack and I put them into the top pouch of my hot pink duffel bag.

I put the Rotom Pokedex into the top part of my hot pink duffel bag and I put the Island Trial Pendant into the top part of my hot pink duffel bag.

I put my Trainer Passport into the top part of my hot pink duffel bag and I carefully zipped the thing up.

I quietly walked down the stairs and I left the house.

Me:"I'm going to go on a Pokémon Journey and my dad isn't going to stop me."

I said through telepathy.

I raced out to Unova Route 1 and I saw a Level four Wild Shiny female Lillipup Pokémon sitting down in the grass eating the Pecha Berry.

I walked over to her and I held out my left hand to her.

Lillipup sniffed my left hand and she licked it.

Me:"Lily you're going to help me out with my goal to become a Pokémon Master and a Champion." "I'm running away from my abusive dad to go on a Pokémon Journey and I don't want him to find out that I'm going out on a Pokémon Journey."

I said through telepathy.

Lily jumped up into the air and she landed in both of my arms.

Me:"Well that's one way to get a Wild Shiny Pokémon."

I said through telepathy.

Lily licked my left cheek and she smiled at me.

Me:"Lily you're going to be captured in a Luxury Ball." "I love you so much." "I hate that regular Pokeball."

I said through telepathy.

I walked into Accumula Town and I saw King N Harmonia sitting down on a brown bench.

I walked over to the bench and I sat down next to him.

N Harmonia saw Lily my Shiny Lillipup and he gently petted her on the head.

N Harmonia: "How did you find a Shiny Pokémon miss?"

He asked.

Me:"I ran away from my abusive dad in Nuvema Town and I found her out on Route 1." "I let her sniff my left hand and next thing you know she's in my arms."

I said through telepathy.

N Harmonia:"I won't let him hurt you ever again." "I'll protect you."

He said.

Me:"This is my Shiny Lillipup Pokémon Lily and I'm Megan Kendell."

I said through telepathy.

N Harmonia:"I'm N Harmonia."

He said.

Me:"King N Harmonia are there any Wild Pokémon that have been abandoned by their Trainers?"

I asked through telepathy.

N Harmonia:"Megan I found a Wild Shiny female Oshawott Pokémon who was abandoned by her male Pokémon Trainer not too long ago for losing to a Wild Shiny Lillipup Pokémon out on Unova Route 1." "She's hiding right behind Don George's Battle Club." "She can't trust humans anymore."

He said.

Me:"King N I'm going to befriend her." "She's going to be my Pokemon."

I said through telepathy.

N Harmonia:"I'll help you Megan."

He said.

A Wild Level seven nonshiny female Riolu from the Floccesy Ranch walked over to me and she looked up.

Me:"Hi Riolu." "I'm Megan Kendell." "I want you to be my Starter Pokemon."

I said through telepathy.

Riolu:"I want a name!"

She said.

Me:"You look like a Laura to me." "That's my best friend forever's name." "Laura Healey." "She lives in Striaton City with Crystal Miller."

I said through telepathy.

Me:"I'm going to ask both of them one very big question." "Do they want to join me on my journey?" "I would love that to happen."

I said through telepathy.

Laura:"I can't wait to meet your two best friends forever."

She said.

The Wild Shiny female Oshawott Pokémon raced over to me and she looked up with a really big smile on her face.

Me:"Oshawott do you want to join my Team?"

I asked through telepathy.

Oshawott:"Oshawott!" "Oshawott Osha Oshawott Osha Oshawott Osha Oshawott!"

She said.

N Harmonia:"She wants to join your Team Megan." "She said yes first."

He said.

Me:"Welcome to the Team Whitney."

I said through telepathy.

Whitney wagged her tail happily and she giggled.

Me:"Mary Rafferty and Brianna Hisey my other two best friends forever live here."

I said through telepathy.

Me: "Laura and Whitney have the Timid Nature while Lily has the Lax Nature." "Laura and Whitney have the Quick Tempered Characteristic while Lily has the Strong willed."

I said through telepathy.

N Harmonia:"Those Natures are really good for all three of them."

He said.

Me:"Let's take on the first Gym Leader over in Striaton City but first we'll grind."

I said through telepathy.

I captured all three Wild Pokémon in Luxury Balls that N Harmonia gave to me and I accessorized them.

I put all three Luxury Balls into my dark blue backpack's last pouch and I zipped it up.

N Harmonia and I raced out to Unova Route 2.

The Chapter Ends.

The next Chapter will be my first Unova Region Gym Battle and I capture more Pokemon.


	3. Chapter Two I get my first Gym Badge and I capture more Pokemon for my Team.

I found one empty Luxury Ball in the grass and I picked it up.

I took my backpack off and I put it down underneath one tree.

I walked around and I tripped over a tree root.

The empty Luxury Ball flew into the grass and it captured a Wild Pokemon.

I got up and I dusted myself off.

I walked over to my Luxury Ball and I picked it up.

Me:"Come on out whoever you are."

I said through telepathy.

The Luxury Ball opened up and a Wild Level fifty Shiny female Jigglypuff appeared right in front of me.

Me:"Oh my gosh!" "I caught a Shiny Jigglypuff!" "Today is my lucky day!"

I said through telepathy.

N Harmonia:"Congrats!" "That's a really rare Pokemon to own."

He said.

Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Willow!" "I'm your Trainer Megan Kendell."

I said through telepathy.

Willow:"Hello Megan!" "I can't wait to help you out!"

She said.

Me:"I got my Trainer Passport from Professor Kukui of Alola." "That's my ID so that I can capture a lot of Wild Pokemon." "I'm only allowed to capture one of them on each Route."

I said through telepathy.

Me:"Willow I need to train the other three Pokemon that I captured." "I'm going to need your help in the healing department."

I said through telepathy.

Willow: "When they get badly hurt I'll heal them up with my Heal Pulse Move Megan." "That way we won't visit that Pokemon Center."

She said.

N Harmonia walked over to me and he looked at Willow.

Me:"This Nuzlocke Challenge is going to get very dangerous someday."

I said through telepathy.

Willow:"You can count on me to help out."

She said.

Me:"I'm very glad that I didn't capture another Lillipup Pokemon." "Dupes Clause is on."

I said through telepathy.

N Harmonia:"The three Pokemon Trainers here want to Battle against you." "Train your three Pokemon on them." "Keep the Jigglypuff you just caught out of it."

He said.

I got all three of my Pokemon and I called them out.

Me:"Laura let's go battle the first Pokemon Trainer."

I said through telepathy.

Me:"Lily you're going to take care of the third Pokemon Trainer and Whitney you're going to take care of the second Pokemon Trainer."

I said through telepathy.

Me:"Patrat,Purrloin and Lillipup."

I said through telepathy.

All three of my Pokemon nodded their heads yes and they smiled at me.

I walked over to the first Trainer and I held up Laura's Luxury Ball.

Me:"I challenge you to a one on one Single Pokemon battle." "My Starter Pokemon Laura the Riolu hates being stuck inside of this Luxury Ball."

I said through telepathy.

Jimmy:"Ok." "Megan I accept your challenge!"

He said.

Jimmy:"I'm Jimmy Smith by the way." "It's a nickname that my parents gave me." "James is my real name."

He said.

Me:"I like that name."

I said through telepathy.

Laura looked at Patrat and she waved at him.

Patrat looked at Laura and he waved at her.

Jimmy:"My only Pokémon is a Patrat." "I nicknamed him Dale."

He said.

I defeated Jimmy and I got some $ from him.

Laura grew to Level eight and then she grew to Level nine.

Lily and Whitney got up to Level nine as well.

Jimmy:"You got the Experience Share from someone."

He said.

Me:"The Alola Region Pokémon Professor Kukui gave it to me not too long ago when he gave me my Passport." "It levels up all of my Pokémon because I turned the thing on."

I said through telepathy.

Me:"Oh and he gave me a Rotom Pokedex along with an Island Trial Pendant."

I said through telepathy.

Jimmy:"I've heard about the eighteen Z-Crystals and no Pokémon Gyms in the Alola Region."

He said.

Me:"I'm going to visit the Alola Region right after I'm finished with collecting my Gym Badges from here."

I said through telepathy.

I defeated the other two Pokémon Trainers and I got the Team up to Level fifteen while Willow got up to Level fifty four.

I called all four of my Pokémon back to the Luxury Balls and I put them on the black velcro belt around my waist.

I called Laura out of her Luxury Ball and I smiled at her.

Laura,N Harmonia and I raced into Striaton City.

Laura,N Harmonia and I raced over to the Gym.

Laura,N Harmonia and I went inside.

All three of the Striaton City Gym Leaders walked over to us and they smiled. 

Laura hid behind me and she trembled in fear.

Me:"It's ok Laura." "They won't hurt you."

I said through telepathy.

N Harmonia knelt down to Laura's level and he petted her head.

Chili:"Wow!" "You got a Riolu!" "That's a very cool Pokémon!"

He said.

Cress:"What was your Starter Pokémon young woman?"

He asked.

Me:"You're looking at her right now."

I said through telepathy.

Cilan:"You're just like my best friend Ash Ketchum!" "He ended up with a Pikachu as his Starter Pokémon."

He said.

Me:"I met Ash Ketchum back in Nuvema Town when I tried to escape from my abusive dad but failed miserably because of him being really fast." "I ended up being grounded for five weeks from all of my electronic devices." "He also wouldn't let me eat anything."

I said through telepathy.

Me:"Ash Ketchum's Pikachu hit him really hard with a Thunderbolt Move which paralyzed him."

I said through telepathy.

Cilan:"You're Megan Kendell!" "We saw you at our school next door!"

He said.

Me:"Yeah." "It's me."

I said through telepathy.

Laura:"We're going to disobey Megan's abusive dad because we hate him!" "We're going on a journey to make new friends."

She said.

Chili:"I won't let him hurt you ever again Megan!"

He said.

Cress:"Me too!"

He said.

Me:"I challenge all three of you to a Pokémon battle!" "I'm going to win of course."

I said through telepathy.

A nonshiny Victini and a Shiny Latias the two Legendary Pokémon walked over to me in their human forms.

Laura,N Harmonia,Cilan,Chili,Cress and I gasped.

Victini:"Megan I'm the Legendary Pokémon Victini and the one next to me is Latias." "I'm from the Liberty Garden and she's from the Dreamyard." "We're joining your Nuzlocke Team and you can't say no."

She said.

Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Starfire and Lacey."

I said through telepathy.

Cilan:"I had no clue that you two girls were Legendary Pokémon in disguise!"

He said.

Lacey:"We can turn ourselves into humans so that the criminals can't catch us."

She said.

Starfire:"The bad guy organizations Team Rocket and Team Skull would love to capture us."

She said.

Lacey:"Megan you're the next chosen one to save this World besides Ash Ketchum." "Lady Arceus sent the two of us down here from the Hall Of Origins."

She said.

Me:"I'm a chosen one to save this World?"

I asked through telepathy.

Starfire:"Yeah!" "You're a chosen one to save this World."

She said.

Lacey:"I know that this is a whole lot to take in."

She said.

Me:"Starfire you're going to help me in the third Gym Battle against Burgh and Lacey you're going to help me in the fourth Gym Battle against Elesa."

I said through telepathy.

I defeated the two Pokemon Trainers and I solved the puzzle.

Laura evolved into a Lucario,Lily evolved into a Herdier and Whitney evolved into a Dewott.

Lily,Whitney,Laura and Starfire are at Level eighteen.

Willow is at Level fifty nine and Lacey is at Level sixty nine.

I healed all six of my Pokemon up at the Center and I came back into the Gym with Laura out.

I walked over to all three brothers and I smiled at them.

Cilan:"You can choose from one of us three to have a battle against right now and then we'll figure out who goes next."

He said.

Me:"Chili let's go!"

I said through telepathy.

Chili:"Oh yeah!" "Let's do this Pansear!"

He said.

I defeated all three of the brothers and I got the Trio Badge.

The Chapter Ends.


	4. Chapter Three I find a mysterious Pokemon Egg and it hatches into a Shiny Manaphy.

I walked out of the Pokemon Gym and I walked out to the next Unova Route which is 3.   
I walked over to the pond and I saw a strange looking Pokemon Egg.   
I picked up the Pokemon Egg and I held it against my chest.   
The Pokemon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.   
The Pokemon Egg broke open and a Level one Shiny Manaphy is fast asleep with both of his yellow eyes shut in both of my arms.   
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "I just got a Shiny Manaphy!" "His nickname is Matthew."   
I said through telepathy.   
N walked out of the Gym and he raced out to the next Unova Route which is 3.   
N saw me holding Matthew and he raced over.   
Matthew opened up both of his eyes and he looked around.   
Matthew saw me and he saw N Harmonia my boyfriend.   
Matthew smiled at both of us and he cooed happily.   
N:"He's a cutie pie." "He's going to call both of us his parents."   
He said. Matthew:"Mama!" "Papa!"   
He said.  
Me:"I'm too young to be a mother!"   
I said through telepathy.   
N chuckled at my comment and he tickled Matthew's tummy.   
Matthew giggled and he sneezed.   
I captured Matthew in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it.   
I got my Manaphy Matthew up to Level 120 and I put him in my purple backpack's last pouch.   
I got all of my Pokemon up to Level 120 and I boxed all of my Legendary Pokemon.   
N Harmonia and I left Unova Route 3.   
N Harmonia and I arrived in Nacrene City.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Chapter Four. I get my second Gym Badge and I capture more Pokemon for my Team.

A Wild Level twelve Shiny female Drilbur from the Wellspring Cave and a Wild Level fifty six Shiny female Petilil from the Pinwheel Forest's Inner Area walked over to me.  
A Wild Level fifty eight Shiny female Panpour from the Pinwheel Forest's Outer Area and a Wild Level one Shiny female Chikorita from Unova's Route 3 walked over to me.  
The Pokemon turned around and they walked away from me.  
N Harmonia and I followed the four Pokémon.  
I saw two Wild Level five blue nonshiny Pokemon fast asleep inside the really tall bushes and I walked over to them very quietly.  
Me:"Oh my gosh." "They're Cosmogs." "One of each gender."  
I said through telepathy.  
N Harmonia:"What are you going to nickname them?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Spencer is the boy Cosmog and Luna is the girl Cosmog." "Someday they'll be Solgaleo and Lunala the Legendary Pokemon."  
I said through telepathy.  
I saw a Wild Level seven Shiny female Piplup from Aevium Route 9 blacked out on the ground near my sleeping twin Cosmogs and I walked over to her with the four Wild Shiny Pokemon following me too.  
A Wild Level seven Shiny female Turtwig from Aevium Route 8 raced over to me and she sat down.  
Piplup woke up and she looked around.  
Piplup saw us and she jumped backwards.  
I looked at the Shiny Piplup's emerald green eyes and I made a shocked face.  
Me:"You're a human just like me Shiny Piplup."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"You got changed into a Shiny Piplup Pokemon and all of your human life memories were deleted."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"It's just like my favorite video game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon where you get changed into one random Pokemon and all of your human memories are erased completely."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"Eventually in the games you'll get to meet your Partner Pokemon and you can save the Pokemon that get in really huge trouble with your Exploration Team."  
I said through telepathy.  
Jaiden:"Hello miss." "I'm Jaiden."  
She said.  
Jaiden:"You're right." "I used to be a human." "I lost my human life memories." "It really stinks."  
She said.  
Jaiden:"I've got no place to go." "I'm an orphan." "My parents died in a car crash."  
She said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep inside of my new bedroom at Professor Kukui's house near the ocean and all of my captured Nuzlocke Pokémon are in the PC.  
My Team consists of three Mega Evolved Pokémon from the Torren Region and my Team consists of three Mega Pokémon from the Sinnoh Region.  
Parker the nonshiny female Mega Delta Venusaur,Christina the Shiny female Mega Delta Charizard and Leonardo the nonshiny male Mega Delta Blastoise.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Crystal the Shiny female Mega Lopunny and Gracie the Shiny female Mega Garchomp.  
N Harmonia my boyfriend is fast asleep in the spare bedroom and he's never going to leave my side.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Chapter Five. I sense that my dad is trying to find me over in the Region of Unova with my Aura Power that Laura gave me and I escape into the town of Pontypandy.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday May the 4th 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Meanwhile over at my house in the Unova Region.  
My real dad unlocked the bedroom door with the key and he opened it up to check on me.  
My real dad entered the bedroom two minutes later and he didn't see the backpack filled with my electronics.  
My real dad:"She snuck out and went out on her journey."  
He said.  
My real dad:"I'm going to find her and she'll be grounded forever."  
He said.  
My real dad:"I told her that she can't go out on a journey."  
He said.  
My real dad:"She went against my rule and snuck out to start her journey with the electronics in that backpack."  
He said.  
My real dad:"I'll ask her friends if they know where she's at."  
He said.  
My real dad:"I'll kill all of her Pokémon and she won't continue on the journey."  
He said.  
It's 7:15 am.  
Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house in the Alola Region.  
I sensed that my dad was talking about me with my Aura Power and I sneezed six times.  
N Harmonia:"Bless you."  
He said.  
Me:"My real dad was talking about me."   
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"He knows that I left to do the journey."  
I said though telepathy.  
N Harmonia:"I won't let him hurt you ever again."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm going to hide in the town of Pontypandy."   
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"I'm going to meet Fireman Samuel Jones."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"I'll tell him that I already have a boyfriend."  
I said through telepathy.  
N Harmonia:"I've never heard of Pontypandy before until right now."  
He said.  
Me:"Do you want to come with me N?"  
I asked through telepathy.  
N Harmonia:"No." "I'm staying here to protect your stuff."  
He said.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 7:35 am.  
I got Sonic my nonshiny Hoopa from the PC box and I got Zoe my Shiny Mew from the PC box.  
Laura the nonshiny female Lucario,Darby the Shiny female Decidueye and Jasmine the nonshiny female Incineroar.  
Poppy the Shiny female Primarina,Winter the Shiny female Alolan Ninetales and Renee the Shiny female Ribombee.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 8:20 am.  
I've got my green sleeping bag in the purple backpack and I've got my green tent in the purple backpack.  
My healing items are in the closet and my malasadas are in the purple backpack's front pouch.  
Sonic popped out of his Luxury Ball quickly and he smiled at me.  
Sonic removed the two rings from his head quickly and he opened the two portals with his power.  
Sonic:"Where are we going?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Pontypandy."  
I said through telepathy.  
Sonic:"I've never heard of that place before until right now."  
He said.  
Me:"Fireman Samuel Jones lives there."   
I said through telepathy.  
Sonic:"Why are we going there?"  
He asked.  
Me:"My real dad knows that I snuck out of the house to go on a journey."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"He's going to kill all of my Pokémon and he'll ground me forever from all of those electronics."  
I said through telepathy.  
Sonic:"Your new parents will stop him."  
He said.  
It's 8:25 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:35 am.  
Sonic and I are on Pontypandy Mountain near the Rescue Center.  
It's 2:35 pm on Monday November the 4th 2024 in Pontypandy.  
Me:"Brr!" "It's really cold up here."  
I said through telepathy.  
Sonic:"It's autumn in this world."  
He said.  
Me:"We need to find a safe and warm place."  
I said through telepathy.  
Sonic:"I can see a fire station."  
He said.  
Me:"Fireman Samuel Jones lives near there."   
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"Let's go meet him!"  
I said through telepathy.  
Sonic:"I can't wait to meet him!"  
He said.  
Me:"Me too!"  
I said through telepathy.  
Sonic:"You can use Zoe to get down there."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I already know that."   
I said through telepathy.  
It's 2:40 pm.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Chapter Six. I meet the villagers and I meet the firefighters.

I called Sonic my Hoopa back to the Luxury Ball and I put it into the left pocket of my shorts.  
I quickly reached into my right shorts pocket and I pulled out my Shiny female Mew Pokémon Zoe's Luxury Ball.  
Me:"Zoe come on out!"  
I said through telepathy.  
Zoe quickly popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Zoe looked at me with her blue eyes and she smiled.  
Me:"Zoe please take me down to the fire station."  
I said through telepathy.  
Zoe:"Ok!" "I can do that for you Megan."  
She said.  
Me:"We're staying here until my abusive narcissistic dad is arrested."  
I said through telepathy.  
Zoe:"That won't take very long at all." "Your Real mom saw those healed injuries on you."  
She said.  
It's 2:45 pm.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 2:50 pm.  
Zoe and I are inside of the fire station with all of the vehicles.  
I heard footsteps on the stairs and I quickly hid behind the wall.  
I quickly recalled Zoe my Shiny female Mew back to the Luxury Ball and I put it into the right pocket of my shorts.  
I heard a door close and I heard laughter come from upstairs.  
I quickly looked in my backpack's front pouch and I saw six packages that my boyfriend put there.  
I felt something move in my bag rapidly and I wondered what my boyfriend had put in it.  
I saw him with three Pokémon Eggs earlier and I quickly knew what had happened.  
Sam exited the bathroom and he went up the stairs.  
I quickly got out from behind the wall and I exited the vehicle room.  
I saw the stairs and I heard the laughter getting louder.  
It's 2:55 pm.  
I heard beeping coming from the office and I went up the stairs quickly.  
I quickly entered the office and I saw the emergency alarm flashing.  
I raced over to the alarm and I tapped on the screen.  
I saw the fire symbol at Joe Sparkes's garage and I quickly pushed the red button.  
Laura quickly popped out of her Luxury Ball next to me and she smiled.  
Laura:"There's a fire at Joe's garage."  
She shouted.  
Laura:"Megan let's go help them."  
She said.  
Me:"Ok." "Laura let's go help them."  
I said through telepathy.  
Laura:"I heard two babies babbling earlier."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll leave everyone here except for Poppy."  
I said through telepathy.  
It's 3:00 pm.  
Laura:"Someone can watch them."  
She said.  
Me:"The boss will watch those kids." "We're staying together."  
I said through telepathy.  
I quickly recalled my Lucario to the Luxury Ball on my belt and I quickly exited the room.  
I went down the stairs quickly and I entered the vehicle room.  
I saw the five firefighters all dressed up in their coats and I didn't know what to do.  
Laura quickly popped out of her Luxury Ball and she smiled at me.  
Laura:"She's a mute." "We taught her how to use telepathy."  
She said.  
Laura:"She was going to ask you for help."  
She said.  
It's 3:05 pm.  
Me:"I'm from the Pokémon World."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"I'm running away from my abusive narcissistic dad."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"I'm cursed with the Nuzlocke and my dad won't let me get rid of it."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"I've got way nicer parents who won't ground me all the time."  
I said through telepathy.  
Laura:"Professor Aiden Kukui and his wife Andrea Burnet."  
She said.  
Laura:"She has two little sisters and one little brother in her new family."  
She said.  
Me:"I can use the Hydro Vortex Z-Move with my new Z-Power Ring."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"I tried to escape my home one time to go on my journey and I got punished."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"I was grounded from my electronics for five weeks and I couldn't eat no thanks to my dad."  
I said through telepathy.  
Sam:"We'll protect you from him." "You can help us out right now."  
He said.  
It's 3:10 pm.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 3:25 pm.  
The garage fire is out and the firefighters found a candle in a box.  
Joe:"Sam I was working on my jetpack and Lion your sister's cat popped in for a visit."  
He said.  
Lion looked at everyone quickly and he meowed.  
Hannah:"I called you guys after getting out of the garage."  
She said.  
Hannah:"Lion jumped up onto the table near me for a closer look at my dad's jetpack and he knocked the candle into a box near him."  
She said.  
Joe:"I should have put the candle up really high and this wouldn't have happened."  
He said.  
Sam:"Lion is a very curious cat." "He just wanted to see what you were doing."  
He said.  
Penny:"Megan helped us out with the Hydro Vortex Z-Move." "She's a Pokémon Trainer."  
She said.  
I quickly removed one package from my bag and I had my Primarina read the label out loud on the package.  
Hannah:"I'll raise those Pokémon."  
She said.  
Hannah:"Daisy,Bailey,Kaitlin,Clementine,Celeste and Courtney." "Luxury Ball,Great Ball,Beast Ball,Nest Ball,Friend Ball and Dusk Ball."  
She said.  
It's 3:30 pm.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 3:45 pm.  
All five firefighters have their Pokémon and they're nicknamed.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 4:00 pm.  
Sam has three newly hatched Pokémon on the Team and he gave them nicknames.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 4:05 pm.  
We're back at the fire station and the new Pokémon are playing outside.  
Sam:"Does your real mom know about the abusive dad?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yeah." "She does." "I don't get to see her very much."  
I said through telepathy.  
Penny:"Were you born mute?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yes." "I was born without a voice."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"Back in 2017,2018 and 2019 I was cyberbullied when I was writing on fanfiction.net."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"Nocturnal Leghorn,Lila A Winters,AUAnimeFicsFan2000,Silverwisp1,The Mr.H20 and BadBoy1000 are their usernames."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"They told me to kill myself and they told me to delete my fucking shitty ass Pokémon stories."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"They called me a fucking slut and they called me a fucking cunt."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"Those people called me a four hundred pound fatso and they told me that I can't fall in love with the Old Team Plasma King N Harmonia."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"I'll show them my boyfriend and I'll have my Pokémon attack them."  
I said through telepathy.  
It's 4:10 pm.  
Me:"I just want people to stop bullying me."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"I didn't choose to be a mute!"  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"I moved my stories over to archiveofourown.org and I'll let all of my friends comment on them."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"They told everyone that I get raped by my abusive narcissistic dad and he has never done that to me." "Silverwisp1 and The Mr.H20."  
I said through telepathy.  
Sam:"They need to leave you alone." "You need to get them arrested."  
He said.  
Penny:"Megan did you block them on fanfiction.net?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yes." "I did Penny."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"BadBoy1000 kept trying to delete my account on fanfiction.net."  
I said through telepathy.  
Me:"He's in jail forever." "I tracked down his house online."  
I said through telepathy.  
Sam:"One down and six to go."  
He said.  
It's 4:15 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
At 7:30 pm I met the other villagers and I showed them all eight Pokémon.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom at my friend Sam's house and my Pokémon are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
Sam and Steele are off duty.  
Elvis,Penny,Arnold and Ellie are on night duty.  
Meanwhile over in the Pokémon World it's 4:30 pm.  
The Unova Region police arrested my abusive narcissistic dad and the Alola Region Professors left a voice message on my silenced phone.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
